He Wants Me
by Cecelia of Tarth
Summary: A sequel to He's Mine by DianaRose1900: Claire is having a night on the town when she meets a cute guy. She's about to take him back to her place when they run into Gloria, who also seems interested him. Will things go as Claire planned or Gloria steal him away from her? Smut.


**A special thanks to DianaRose1900, who helped me write this story.**

Claire and Matt walked out of the club, hand in hand. Claire's head rested on Matt's shoulder, allowing her to feel the warmth emanating from his body. Her arm was wrapped around his body. She let out a sigh. Claire couldn't believe that she was with the same Matt who used to tutor her daughter in school. He'd changed a lot since then. He seemed to start going to the gym, which had given him a toned body that she only wished Phil had.

When they reached the door, Matt left to get her keys from the valet. He was such a gentleman. As she waited for him to return, she fantasized all the things she was going to do to him, things she hadn't even done with Phil. A grin slowly formed on her face as she imagined pinning him down to the bed, pulling his pants off, and giving him a patented Claire Pritchett blow job. A shiver ran down her body.

Suddenly, Claire was brought back to reality when she noticed someone in the corner of her eye. She turned and saw a woman sitting at a table. She looked familiar to Claire. Claire's eyes widened. She looked like Gloria. If Gloria saw her at the club, she could tell the rest of the family about her and Matt. Claire couldn't risk that happening. She quickly ducked behind a pillar and peaked at the table, trying to see if the woman was in fact Gloria. However, when she looked at the table, the woman was gone. Claire wondered where she'd gone, when someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Ai Claire."

"Oh Jesus!" Claire jumped. "Gloria! What are you doing here?"

"Jay was out of town and he took Manny and Joe. So, since I was all alone, I figured I'd have a night on the town." Gloria was wearing a black dress that was very form fitting, emphasizing her assets. It also showed a lot of skin, especially in the chest area. She also wasn't wearing a bra evidently.

"Same here," said Claire nervously. "Phil's at a business conference, Luke's with a friend, and Haley and Alex are having a girl's night."

"Well we should have gone together," said Gloria. "Sit down, I just ordered a drink."

"I'm sorry I can't. I was just about to go," said Claire.

Gloria raised an eyebrow. "Why? Don't you want to have some fun?"

"I do, I just have another commitment," said Claire.

"Is it with a guy?" said Gloria.

"No, no," said Claire. "With an old friend."

"Who is it?" said Gloria.

Before Claire could answer, Matt showed up. "Hey Claire, I got your keys. Who is this?"

"Oh…ah Matt this is Gloria," said Claire. "She's my…she's a friend."

"Pleasure to meet you," said Gloria. Her eyes meet Matt and she stared at him with a hungry look. She pushed her chest out ever so slightly. Claire rolled her eyes.

"Same here," said Matt. "We were just about to go to Claire's home for a nightcap. I'm sure she won't mind if you join us."

"I don't know if she wants to join us," said Claire, turning to Matt. "I think she wants to stay in the club some more."

"No, it's actually kind of boring here," said Gloria. "I'd rather be with you guys."

"Great, it's settled then. Let's all go to Claire's house," said Matt as he walked out of the club. Gloria followed him, putting her arm around his shoulder. Claire glared at the two.

Claire drove home, while Matt and Gloria sat in the back seat. Occasionally, she glanced at the two in the window. Matt was laughing at a joke Gloria had made, while she had her hand on his thigh. Eventually, they got home and settled themselves in Claire's living room. Matt sat himself down on the couch. Gloria sat right next to him, lifting her legs and placing them on his lap. "So, Matt I hear you own a hotel. That must be fun, no?"

"It has its perks," said Matt.

"I'm sure there are lots of things you can do in a hotel." Gloria leaned in, pressing her breasts against Matt's body.

"Um…Gloria," said Claire. "You know that thing I borrowed from you?"  
"What thing?" said Gloria.

"You know, that thing," said Claire. "That thing that's in the kitchen."

Gloria gave Claire a puzzled look. "Is it a spoon?"

"Yes," said Claire. "Well, I'm not using it anymore. I figure that since I don't need it anymore, I should return it. Come with me."

Claire motioned towards the kitchen. Gloria rolled her eyes and got off the couch. However, before she followed Claire, she leaned into Matt and gave him a kiss. Claire's mouth dropped. "I'll be back really quick."

Gloria then followed Claire, whose mouth was still gaping, to the kitchen. Once they arrived, Gloria crossed her arms. "So, what's this about? You don't think I bought your lie about the spoon?"

"Look Gloria," said Claire. "I get it, you're all alone and Matt's a pretty nice catch, but your behavior is really inappropriate. Plus, he's at least ten years younger than you. He's not exactly an age-appropriate for you."

Gloria chuckled. "But he's perfectly fine for you? Don't think I can't see what going on."

"What do you mean?" said Claire. "I'm just catching up with Matt. I'm not doing what you're doing."

"And what am I doing?" said Gloria, with a smug smile on her face.

"Well, you just tried to stick your tongue in his mouth," said Claire.

Gloria laughed. "I was just being polite. And what does it matter. Matt's a big boy. He can choose who he wants. If it happens to be me, so be it."

Gloria turned to go to the living room. Claire quickly grabbed her arm. "Well how about we make it an educated choice?"

Gloria raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"How about this?" said Claire. "We both have a go at him. I'll excuse myself, so you can have him first. Then you'll leave, and I'll have him."

Gloria thought about it for a moment. "I don't want to go first."

"Let's flip a coin." Claire pulled a quarter out of her pocket. "Whoever wins goes first. Heads."

"Tails," said Gloria.

Claire flipped the coin. "Heads. I guess I'm going first then."

"Good luck." Gloria smiled.

"I don't need luck," said Claire. "It's all skill."

"I've got plenty of skill," said Gloria as she grabbed her breasts, shaking them slightly.

"Please," said Claire. "I'm going to suck him dry. Once I'm done, there's not going to be anything left for you."

"We'll see." Gloria and Claire walked back to the living room, where Matt was sitting on the couch. Claire sat down right next to Matt, putting her arms around him. A smile formed on her face. "Ai Claire, can I use your phone?"

"Don't you have a cellphone?" said Claire.

"Where would I keep it?" Gloria raised her arms and span around slowly, giving Matt a good look at her body.

"Sure," said Claire. "You can use my phone."

"Great," said Gloria as she left the room. Once they were alone, Claire smiled at Matt.

"Hey handsome" She said, a deeper tone to her voice, making it husky. He raised an eyebrow at her slightly, a shot of excitement going straight to his groin. He walked over to her slowly as she stood up, meeting him halfway.

"Claire" He started but in a second she pushed him down so he was sat on the couch, she gently dropped to her knees in front of him and her hands quickly reached her hands to his belt. She unbuckled it and threw it on the floor, quickly unbuttoning his trousers and again discarding the useless material around his ankles. She was pleasantly surprised by the bulge and growing tent hidden beneath him. She smirked at him as she pulled off his boxers, leaving the cool air to tickle his balls. She backed away a bit, pushing her breasts up so he got a clear view of her cleavage and bouncing breasts, before flicking off her shirt and throwing it on the floor, followed swiftly by her bra. She leant forward, taking his already hardened member in her mouth. She engulfed his entire length, letting him sit in the back of her throat.

Closing her eyes, she created a vacuum tight seal in her mouth. His eyes rolled back as she sucked him harder and deeper than he'd ever had before. He felt her tongue dance against his length, and his precum drop down her throat. When she swallowed it, with him still in her throat he nearly came then and there.

He marveled at her talented throat, as she started throat fucking him, taking him deep, maintaining her vacuum seal on him, milking him for all he was worth.

It wasn't long before he felt a tightening in his balls, and he couldn't hold back. He let out a stuttering moan. She knew what he needed, and at that she started humming with her lips against his abdomen, his cock deep in her throat. She moaned sending vibrations through him, pushing him over the edge.

With a strangled cry of her name, he came. She made a point of swallowing every drop, and licked her lips at the taste of him. He looked up at this woman in awe as she tucks his now softened member back into his trousers.

Claire got up off her knees and picked up her bra and shirt. Matt still sat on the couch, a dazed look on his face. "You were incredible."

"I know," said Claire as she hooked her bra. She put on her shirt and walked out of the living room. A smile was on her face. As she walked towards the kitchen, she saw Gloria standing just outside of the living room. Claire playfully slapped Gloria's rear. "He's all yours."

Gloria headed over to the couch where Matt was still sitting. She could see he was only wearing his boxers, but she pretended to ignore it. "Ai, where's Claire?"

"She's…uh getting something to drink," said Matt.

"I see," said Gloria, who now leaned in towards Matt, giving him a good look at her cleavage. "I could go for a drink too. I'm thirsty."

Matt raised an eyebrow "Really?"

"Yes, my mouth is really dry. I think I need to get something inside it soon." Gloria began to pull her dress down, exposing more of her breasts.

Matt had been intrigued from the moment he met Gloria about her incredible body. Her breasts did not disappoint. Her accent also had quite the effect on him. How she rolled her R's, made him think perverted thoughts about her tongue.

Her dress was bunched around her hips and Matt watched as her mouth opened slightly, her eyes low with lust as she dropped his trousers again, in a similar fashion to what Claire had done. He mentally stopped himself thinking of Claire when he Had a woman such as Gloria on her knees in front of him. She lowered her lips onto his already hardened member, and took him in until he hit the back of her throat, she suckled lightly as her tongue drew patterns against him. She pulled off and blew lightly on his member, the cold air making him shudder. He was amazed how two women can give such different blowjobs. Claire's was eager and hard and almost like she was milking him to cum for her whereas Gloria was savoring him, enjoying the feel and taste of him. Her tongue getting to know every inch of him. However, after Claire's blow-job, Gloria sucking alone wouldn't get him off. That's when, as if by reading her mind, she lifted off his cock, and took him between her ample breasts. He threw his head back as his eyes shut as he felt her glorious globes around his member. Every time he would come out the top she'd place a kiss on the tip, sometimes licking away the drops of pre-cum that formed there. He moaned louder and louder, more so when she, in her deep accent started coaxing him on

"Cum for me Matt, Cover my large breasts in your cum. You want that, don't you? You want to cum for me" She coaxed. It wasn't long before he came. True to her words, he caked her breasts in his hot ropes of cum She smiled at him, scooping his cum with her finger and sucking it off. Moaning at the taste of him.

Gloria got up and left the room. She wiped down her breasts and lifted her dress up. She wiggled her rear as she left the room, making sure to give Matt a good show. Matt lay on the couch, stunned by his good luck. Gloria entered the kitchen to find Claire standing by the sink, holding a glass of water. When she saw Gloria, she turned to the kitchen cabinet and grabbed a glass. "I'm guessing you want some water right about now."

"Thanks, Claire," said Gloria. "That's very generous of you."

"That's me, generous Claire." She filled the glass with water. When she was sure Gloria wasn't watching, she dropped a pill in the glass, which quickly dissolved. That should knock Gloria out for a few hours.

While Claire was fixing a drink for Gloria, Gloria quickly pulled a pill out from her purse and put it in Claire's drink. When Claire took a drink, she was going to be put to sleep almost instantly. Claire turned to Gloria and handed her the glass of water. Both women smiled, acting as if they'd done nothing. "So, who do you think he likes better?"

Gloria shook her head. "Claire, let's not argue. I'm sure he likes both of us."

"Sure, sure," said Claire. "But of the two of us, who do you think he likes better?"

Gloria sighed. "Why don't we ask him?"

"Okay." The two headed for the living room. Both women still had her glass in hand, though neither had yet to take a drink from them. However, once they reached the living room, they saw Alex was there standing over the couch where Matt was sitting. Claire turned to Gloria. "What's Alex doing here? She's supposed to be out with Haley."

"I don't know," Gloria whispered. "Maybe she came home early."

The two watched Alex as she stood over Matt, waiting to see what was going to happen. Suddenly, Alex unzipped her dress. Claire had to hold back a gasp, as she watched her daughter take off her underwear. Both Claire and Gloria left, rushing upstairs to the bedroom. Claire had a distressed look on her face. "Jesus Christ. I just saw Alex having sex with Matt. Right after we blew him."  
Gloria put her hand on Claire's shoulder. "I know, this must feel awkward for you. Maybe if you take a drink, it will calm your nerves."

Claire nodded her head. "You're right."

"Of course, I am." Gloria raised her glass as if to make a toast. "Cheers."

"Cheers." Claire clinked her glass against Gloria's, and the two drank.

Meanwhile, Alex stood in the living room, completely naked. Matt just stared at her, in complete awe of her body. Alex shifted back and forth nervously. "I haven't done this before."

"You haven't had sex before?" asked Matt.

"I haven't been naked in front of a guy before," said Alex. "I've made out with guys, but that's about it."

Matt got up off the couch, wrapped his arms around him. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No, I want do it." Alex smiled. "You know, I used to have a huge crush on you."

"I know," said Matt.

"You do?" said Alex.

"You weren't very good at hiding it." Matt leaned in and kissed her.

Alex pulled away. "So, is this going to be sex? Like, we're not going to be boyfriend and girlfriend. This will just be a one night stand?"

Matt nodded. "Is that okay with you?"

"Hell yes," said Alex.

He leant down to kiss her again, her lips summoning him in a way he could not describe. His hands shot to her hips and waist, running over the soft skin. She moaned lightly as he did, pushing him onto the couch and straddling into him. He could feel himself growing as she ground herself into him. He was amazed he could still be this hard despite what the two women had just put him through. He wasted no time in throwing off her top and bra, she had amazing breasts, He couldn't help but to trail his lips over her soft skin and the hardened rosebuds. He loved the sounds of her moans as he did, his hand trailing lower to the waistband of her trousers, undoing the button and pushing the material down her skin, revealing her long silky legs. She ground into him, wearing only her lace underwear.

She shot her hands to his member and stroked him through the material of his jeans, she pulled off his shirt revealing a rather impressive set of abs. She then took off his trousers and boxers, her hand now stroking his member. He picked her up with ease and flipped them so her back was in the couch. He pushed his body weight into her, holding her in place as he pulled off her underwear. His fingers experimentally slipping inside. She was tight on two fingers, and so wet. His fingers slipped inside easily.

He couldn't resist anymore, he positioned his cock at her entrance and after looking quickly at her as though for approval, he thrust into her to the hilt. She cried out as he filled her. So deliciously. He moaned as her tight walls camped round him with every thrust. She started rocking her hips, desperate to increase the friction, to take him deeper. She cried his name as she felt herself drawing closer. But he ruthlessly ploughed through her orgasm. She tightened around him in a vice-like manner, but that just increased his pleasure. She moaned and panted as she came down from her orgasm. His thrusts slowed down, away of how sensitive she would be now. However, after only a few minutes she was once again rocking her hips into him.

Unable to contain himself anymore, he felt his balls start to tighten. He picked her up and flicked her over onto her knees. He spanked her ass roughly, causing a pained moan from Alex before thrusting back into her. From this angle, he hit that spot inside her, deeper than before. She moaned lightly, then louder as she felt her orgasm building. It wasn't long before she was moaning his name as he felt his balls tightening. He could feel his orgasm getting closer, as she started tightening around him. This time he couldn't fuck through it, and instead moaned into his own orgasm. Collapsing next to her on the couch. Coming down from their high.


End file.
